


Group Chat

by pameytilla



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: The kids have a group chat, group chats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pameytilla/pseuds/pameytilla
Summary: 03.04Timbo: Did you know cats smell through their mouths?Jaybird: It’s 5 past fucking 3 am.Jaybird: wait.Jaybird: really?The batkids have a group chat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one of my friends.
> 
> I do not own the characters or universe. Dc does.

03.04  
Timbo: Did you know cats smell through their mouths?

Jaybird: It’s 5 past fucking 3 am.

Jaybird: wait.

Jaybird: really?

03.32  
Damian: Of course they do. It’s called the vormeronasal organ and allows a cat to have 14 times the smell sense of a human.

Timbo: wild

Jaybird: Why do you even know that? 

Damian: For Alfred, the cat. I did research. 

Jaybird: okay.

05.23  
DickieBird added Steph, CassBat and Babs to BatBros

DickieBird changed the group chat to BatSibs.

Steph: wth

Timbo: It's a group chat.

Steph: whyyyy

DickieBird: because B told me to add you

Steph: -.-

It wasn't like Tim didn’t have a life. He actually had two. One as Tim Drake-Wayne heir to Drake Industries and adopted son of Bruce Wayne and one as Red Robin, member of the Teen Titans. His schedule changed to accommodate both lifestyles, meaning his sleep patterns were kinda screwed up at the moment. Sue him.

It’s not like he didn’t want to sleep like a normal human being, thank you Damian. It was that sometimes he couldn’t. Maybe it was that lasting fear that if he let his guard down for even a while, he would lose someone else. Sometimes nothing felt constant. Hell, in this family not even death lasted.

12:41  
Jaybird: What pokemon go teams are you guys?

Timbo: TEAM VALOR FOR LIFE. 

DickieBird: Mystic.

Steph: Cass and I are instinct. 

Steph: I thought Tim was Instinct? 

Timbo: Valor is red and it matches my playstyle more than the others.

Jaybird: k

13.02  
Timbo: What did you pick?

Jaybird: Valor. Only. 

Jaybird: because it's red.

Timbo: :3

Jaybird: No.


End file.
